


The Attempt

by ManyaZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena can't deal with the finale event, attempted suicide, soft smut, two girls making sure they know they're loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyaZorEL/pseuds/ManyaZorEL
Summary: Lena stands on the roof of L Corp watching over National City as guilt creeps up when she sees the destruction.Kara tries to talk her down, but will it work?Trigger warning to attempted suicide





	The Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> before we start this fiction I need all of you to know, if any of you ever need someone and you feel like you have no one to turn to, you can turn to me.  
> even if we don't know each other, Rao knows I needed someone a lot of years ago and I had no one to turn to.  
> so please know, you are not alone, feel free to contact me here or anywhere else (insta: ManyaValentine, twitter: ManyaBerk)

Sirens were blasting trough the streets of National City, copcars racing to get help for civillians, ambulances getting the injured to the hospital.  
It was a symphony of noise, of life after destruction, and Lena stood on the roof of L Corp listening intently.  
Broken buildings surrounded the building, the CatCo building on the verge of collapsing a little in the distance.

A hospital that had smoke coming out of multiple parts of the building.  
Homes where you couldn't tell the roof from the walls, all combined as one, the safety of a home completely destroyed.  
Debris scattered across the many streets of the city and Lena sighed heavily.

'I did this, all this happened because of me' she thought to herself, her head hanging down, glass of scotch in one hand.  
'All these deaths..' she shook her head, noticing that with the thoughts she had stepped closer to the edge of the roof.  
The edge of the roof was raised and it reached up to her waist and she leaned on it, looking over it and down on the pavement.

She sighed once more as she swirled the liquid in the glass over the edge and let it drop.  
She watched it fall in fascination, watching it pick up the speed until it shattered in tiny pieces on the ground.  
A slight gasp escaped her lips as it impacted, the sound adding to the symphony.

Hundreds of people died in the siege, hundreds of innocent lifes were destroyed by the Daxamites, because of her.  
Because she was so desperate to get acknowledged by a mother, because she was so desperate to be loved.  
Her hands moved to the ledge, pushing down on it, trying to fight the tears away.

'Everyone hates me' she thinks to herself 'and if they don't then they will, as soon as they find out who made that portal'  
A lone tear escaped her eye as her thoughts move to Kara and the sacrifice she had to make because of her.  
"Kara I'm so sorry" she said softly "I'm so sorry" she repeated as her body moved on its own and climbed on top of the ledge.

"Please don't hate me" she begged "I never wanted this, any of this" she said, tears streaming freely down her face now as she once again looked at the destruction.  
The wind picked up and it swirled her loose black hair around, she lifted her arms up and enjoyed the wind as her foot moved up and dangled over the edge ready to fall.  
"Lena!" a panicked voice sounded behind her and her foot moved back on the ledge as her arms fell back to her sides.

"Please don't do this" Lena didn't turn around, she recognised the voice as Kara's and the pain she heard in it only fueled her selfhatred more.  
"Lena please turn around and look at me" desperation and fear laced her every word and briefly Lena wondered how she got on the roof as only she had access to it, then remembered her secret.  
"Why not?" a cold voice that sounded nothing like Lena asked "everyone hates me and distrusts me. And if they don't, they will" she spoke her thoughts.

Kara swallowed thickly, keeping her tears at bay "I don't hate you or distrust you"  
Lena simply scoffed at her "liar" she heard Kara gasp but she couldn't care.  
"You lost everything, because of me, just like them" she waved her hand to the ruins of National City "you should hate me"

Lena heard Kara move closer to her, the gravel of the small stones giving her steps away and she let out a harsh and cold "don't. Or I definitely will jump"  
Right on cue the movements stopped and she could hear a sob escaping the blonde girl.  
"Lena-" she whispered but Lena stopped her saying "I forced your happiness away, I made it so that your boyfriend couldn't stay here. And for what!?" sobs were wrecking her body.

Kara looked on, tears streaming down her face, willing her body to stay in place, holding the edges of her cape so it wouldn't make a sound, in case Lena thought she was moving and would jump.  
"All of this, is my fault. I thought I had a chance to have a mother. I thought I had a chance to feel what its like to be loved, but instead I-" her voice broke and the sentence got stuck in her throat.  
"You are loved, Lena" Kara said, trying to convey the love she felt for her over in her words "you ARE loved" she said again "by me, Lena, you are loved, by me" she repeated once more.

The words rang in Lena's ears, but not willing to stay, not willing to get trough what they meant and Kara caught on so she tried again "Lena, I love you, so much. Rao I love you!" she cried out.  
Lena's knees were buckling as her whole body shook from the tears as she shook her head "you're only saying that because you're trying to stop me from doing this" her voice soft and broken.  
Kara's body was trembling, fear and panick just mere moments away from completely overtaking her "no I'm not" her voice surprisingly solid and steady.

"I broke up with Mon-El three weeks ago" her voice shook at the end and she swallowed before continueing "do you know why?" and Lena shook her head ever so slowly.  
Kara rejoiced getting trough to her "because I realized that I'm in love with you, Lena. Have been for quite some time"  
Lena wanted to believe Kara, truly she did and she would be lying if she said she didn't love that young, bubbly, dorky reporter with all her heart.

But when she looks back up and sees the smoke coming out of buildings, the sirens ringing in her ears, the memories of screams and cries vivid in her mind, she scoffs.  
"How can you love me, when I killed all these people. How can you love a killer, Kara? You'll be okay. You're strong and resilient. You're loved. They'll support you" her eyes transfixed forwards.  
"They will help you while you get back on your feet. I just- I just can't do this. Please don't hate me" she said, her arms once again went up and stepped over the ledge.

Her eyes were closed as she heard Kara scream out her name at the top of her lungs, the wind flapping around her, she felt weightless, worryless.  
Like for the few seconds that she was in the air she was free, there was no fear, no judgement, no tears, she felt peaceful, happy to know that she did exactly what National City wanted her to do.  
Right before she hit the ground all she saw was Kara's bright smile, her shining eyes while she adjusted her glasses and thought to herself 'I love you Kara' as she prepared for impact.

The impact was softer than she imagined it would be, not at all as devastating as the glass made it look like.  
Not bodyshattering hard concrete, but soft and pillowy.  
Most of all she didn't expect a voice softly cooing in her ear "I got you, Lena. I got you. I am never letting you go. I got you. I love you"

The wind picked up slightly as she felt strong arms encircling her body, holding her tight and before she realized she was flying, they slowed down and landed softly on the balcony of her home.  
"Lena?" Kara spoke softly in her ear, earning a soft hum in return "you're home" she felt Lena nod against her shoulder, too exhausted to talk.  
Kara freed one hand and opened the balcony door, mentally chastising Lena for leaving it unlocked.

She walked slowly to the bedroom, softly putting Lena down on the bed and as Kara turned around her cape was held in a deathlike grip and a soft broken voice was heard asking "please don't leave"  
Kara dropped to her knees and caressed Lena's face, her fingers wiping away her tears "I'm not leaving, I just want to put something a bit more comfortable on, okay?"  
Lena nodded softly and let go of her cape, Kara left the room and returned within seconds, dressed in pink sweatpants and a grey top and she crawled in bed next to the broken young woman.

As soon as Kara was comfortable Lena crawled against her, her arm sprawling over her chest, her fist grabbing the material of her shirt, her leg softly over Kara's.  
Kara's arm instinctively wrapped around Lena's shoulder, pressing her close against her body, her free hand covering Lena's fist, making soothing circles on her knuckles.  
"Lena?" Kara whispered, trying not to scare the woman more than she already was and she waited until she heard a hum in acknowledgement.

"What were you thinking?" Lena knew this was coming, from the moment she felt her arms wrap around her in the air, she knew this question was coming, but she didn't know the answer.  
"I- I just- I'm-" Lena gulped as she tried to put her thoughts into words, the struggle causing fresh tears to stream down her face.  
Her voice was even softer and even with superhearing Kara had to focus intently to understand what Lena was saying.

"For a moment I thought I found a mother. I thought I had found someone who would stand by me, motivate me, inspire me. Someone who wouldn't judge me on my failures, but praise me on trying.  
Then she was using me, pulling my strings to get me to do what she couldn't, only inspiring me so she could fulfill her plans, to take earth as her own, to kill.  
And I- I let her use me. I was so stupid, so, so stupid" her sobs were so heavy her body shook against Kara, who in turn held her closer.

The words stung a little, thinking that she wasn't enough for Lena, that her support wasn't enough, but she shook the thoughts out quickly, this wasn't about her, this was about Lena.  
"You weren't stupid Lena" she cooed "you were looking for validation, for love. You were looking for a mother. No one can blame you for that. I don't blame you for that"  
She gently squeezed her shoulder and gave a soft kiss on the top of her head, a small sigh escaping Lena's lips.

"I- I dont deserve you Kara" her shoulder was squeezed once again in comfort "yes you do" she whispered against her hair and Lena shook her head almost unnoticeably.  
"I'm sorry Lena" she couldn't help her voice breaking slightly at those words "I'm sorry you felt like you had no one. I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you. I'm sorry"  
Tears fell on Lena's head and she sat up, straddling Kara's lap, knees on either side of her body, her hands on her shoulders, keeping her upright.

She searched Kara's eyes for anything other than the truth that they spoke.  
The love, fear, remorse and pain evident in them and she was sure that Kara saw the same emotions sparkling back at her so she averted her eyes, willing herself not to look in them.  
Kara cupped her face, her palms on her jaw and her fingers caressing her cheekbones, wiping away the still falling tears.

"Lena, look at me" she let her head guide up but refused to meet the bright blue eyes "Lena, please?" the plea came out shakey, her body trembling with it and Lena's eyes shot up.  
"You are not alone" her eyebrows furrowed while her head softly bobbed up and down "do you hear me?" she very carefully, very gently squeezed her face with her fingers, willing Lena to listen.  
"You have somebody. You have me. Always. I will always protect you. I will always be here for you. I will always love you" her eyebrows furrowed and relaxed with every promise she made.

Tears started pooling again in Lena's eyes as all the emotions overcame her, the fear of the invasion, the fear of judgement, the selfloathing, Kara's love and her promises.  
Her mouth opened and closed in search of the right words but Kara spoke up first "you don't have to say anything, I just need you to listen to me. Okay?"  
Her eyebrows furrowed in a way that made her crinkle appear and Lena nodded silently, willing herself to keep eyecontact.

"I don't blame you for what happened. I don't hold you accountable for wanting to know what a mother's love feels like. I dont hate you for making a mistake, You hear me? I don't hate you.  
I just wish you would've come to me, reached out to me. Because I will NEVER give up on you, Lena. Never. You're stuck with me" she chuckled lightly, trying to alleviate the tension.  
And Lena cracked a small smile at it "thank God" she whispered and she let her forehead rest against Kara's.

"Why didn't you tell me you broke up with Mon-El?" she whispered, their noses gently grazing each other, sharing the same breaths.  
"I was going to ask you out and then Jack came back in town and then we found out that Rhea was still on Earth and all hell broke loose. It just never was the right time"  
She sighed silently, her breath tickling Lena's lips and she sighed at that in return.

"You were going to ask me out?" the end of the sentence was raised in pitch, like she couldn't believe Kara would actually do that, like she was waiting for the sick punchline to follow.  
But instead Kara nodded and licked her lips as she glanced down at Lena's lips, so close to her own.  
No words were spoken by either of them as Lena leaned in closer and pressed her lips on Kara's, neither woman dared to move, scared that it would be over too soon.

They stayed like that a couple seconds, both holding their breaths, Lena's hands were squeezing Kara's shoulders.  
When Lena pulled away both their eyes were closed, their noses grazing each other, a small statisfied smile playing on both their mouths.  
Neither dared to move, Kara opened her eyes, searching Lena's face as she too opened her eyes and they smiled wider when their eyes met.

Lena lowered herself onto Kara's body, her head resting on her chest, Kara's chin against the top of Lena's head.  
Arms and legs were tangled together as they laid comfortably in each others arms, drinking in the warmths of their bodies.  
"Kara" Lena whispered and she felt a squeeze as an answer "I'm sorry for scaring you"

Kara held her just a bit tighter at those words, still conscious of her super strength "it's okay Lena, but please, for the love of Rao, come to me if you feel like that again"  
She felt Lena nod as she said "I promise, Supergirl" and Kara smiled a crooked smile "I'm glad you know now"  
To which Lena scoffed "I've known for a while Kara, I'm not an idiot. I have eyes and I'd recognise those bright blue orbs anywhere" a small blush appeared on Kara's cheeks.

The smile Kara had vanished as she remembered what Lena had said earlier "you called me a liar when I said that I dont distrust you"  
Lena sighed out a breathe "not my finest moment, I admit" Kara swallowed the lump in her throat away "Lena you have to understand that I didn't keep it from you because I didn't trust you"  
She nodded in response and spoke up "Kara you don't have to explain, we all have secrets and we are all entitled to keep them to ourselves"

Kara shook her head quickly "no I have to explain" she said as she gave another kiss to the top of Lena's head.  
"I wanted to tell you, from the moment we started to become closer. But whenever I was with you I never had to worry about being Supergirl. When I'm with you I'm just me. Kara. I can be me.  
With the people that know my secret, I'm Supergirl first and then I'm Kara. They see a hero first. But you, you saw me. Just me. Plain old Kara Danvers. Ordinary before extraordinary.

And I loved it, it made me feel- it made me feel safe I suppose. Made me feel like I mattered, Junior Reporter Kara Danvers and not Supergirl for once. I could make a fool out of myself with you.  
While I didn't have to worry about how you'd see Supergirl afterwards. It was selfish not telling you, but it was NEVER because I didn't trust you, Lena. I trust you with everything in my bones.  
I trust you with my life, I trust you with my heart. I trust you with my world" she finished, whispering the last sentence.

Lena pushed herself up and looked in the wet sparkling blue eyes, overcome with pain and loss but most recognisable was love, pure love.  
"Kara I-" she didn't get to finish the sentence as Kara crashed their lips together, soft and sweet, transferring all the love she feels for that woman into that kiss.  
The kiss slowly picked up speed, Kara tilting her head slightly for more space, her hand on the side of Lena's neck, the other on her waist.

Lena's hands were on the sides of Kara's face holding her close to her, opening her mouth slightly to welcome Kara's tongue with her own.  
They gasped simultaneously as their tongues met, swirling around each other, tasting, feeling, memorising every aspect of the other's mouth.  
Their gasps and moans filled the room and Kara's hand on Lena's waist travelled up and down her side, letting her fingers drag slowly.

Kara let her hand travel further up, sliding past Lena's breast, softly caressing the side as a small gasp escaped Lena.  
She pulled back from the kiss, her fingers gliding all over Kara's face, her thumbs gliding over Kara's bottomlip.  
Kara wrapped her leg around Lena's leg while her hand covered her back as she quickly and gently flipped them over, Kara now straddling Lena's lap.

Her hands sliding over her stomach, up to her shoulders, down her arms, grabbing her hands and bringing them up to her lips, kissing each digit and knuckle.  
She laid them back down beside Lena's body and let her hands travel up again, back to her shoulders, up her neck, her fingers grazing Lena's ears while they bury themselves in her hair, massaging her scalp.  
Kara could feel Lena shiver beneath her with every stroke her hands made "Kara" she gasped out and lips met each other as Kara's hands travelled back down to her shoulders as their breasts met.

Tongues met and both women let out gasps as their kiss became more heated, they kept the slow pace as Lena's hands travelled from her face to the hem of her shirt, dragging the fabric up as her hands created the same path.  
They broke their kiss when Lena undid Kara of her shirt, desperate to feel more skin on her own skin so she sat up and Kara quickly took her top off as well, taking care of the bra at the same time.  
Their bare chests heaved as they gazed upon each other, their lips finding each other once again as hands set out to discover new untouched skin.

Kara pulled back, softly pulling Lena's bottomlip between her teeth, letting it pop back, their eyes met again, both sets of eyes glazed over with lustfilled love for the other.  
Kara nuzzled Lena's neck, kissing her shoulder with soft barely there kisses, worshipping her body as her kisses travel down to her breasts, kissing in between as her fingers grazed a nipple.  
A gasp escaped the younger woman as her back arched on its own to feel more of the woman currently worshipping every inch of skin on her body

Her name fell from her lips as a tongue found her left nipple, swirling over it, flicking it before softly sucking on it and kissing it afterwards.  
Lena's hands flew into blonde locks, her fingers dugging into her scalp, a small moan reverberating trough Lena's breast.  
Her fingers were dancing over Lena's other breast, caressing the nipple as if it was made of the most fragile substance on earth.

She kissed the side of Lena's left breast and mapped her body with kisses untill she found her right nipple and took just as much care of it as she did on the other one.  
Her fingers caressing her breast, dancing over the taught nipple, Lena's breathing becoming heavier with every flick of the tongue, every flick of fingers.  
Kara's name escaped from Lena's lips as a prayer, repeating it again and again as Kara's kisses travelled over tightening stomach muscles, her tongue flicking out over her bellybutton.

A finger traced a small scar over Lena's hip before kissing it delicately, scared that it might hurt her otherwise.  
The extreme gentle caress made Lena's eyes shoot open and meet with Kara's, confused by the extreme tenderness, the unasked question hung in the air as Kara smiled a small smile.  
"I didn't want to hurt you" she said shyly and Lena smiled widely "it was a dumb accident when I was six. Lex and I were running around and I tripped and fell trough a window"

Kara's eyes went wide in horror, thinking of Lena falling trough a window and plumetting down, Lena picked up on the distress in her eyes and quickly added.  
"It was on the same floor! In a door! It was basically just a glass door, really. A piece of glass nicked me on my hip. It wasn't bad. Just didn't heal correctly"  
Kara let out a sigh of relief at the information and playfully slapped Lena's right hip "you scared me!" genuine laughs filled the room and Kara kissed the scar again as they subsided.

Lena smiled at the affection and genuine love displayed by the blonde hero, kisses were placed all over her abdomen, stopping just above the waistline of her trousers.  
She looked up meeting Lena's eyes and found consent in them as her fingers undid the button and zipper, slowly pulling it down her body, kissing every inch of exposed skin.  
Lena's hand shot up to her head, tangling it in her own dark locks, the other hand grasping the sheets in a deathgrip.

Kara was kissing everywhere, letting her fingernails graze over her skin, moving from her hipbone to her thighs to her knee to her calves and ankles and reverently touched her toes.  
She kissed the top of her feet, giving a kiss on every part where a toe connects to the foot.  
Kissing the left foot then the right, moving up her leg, giving a kiss on her right shin then left, places a kiss an inch higher on the left and then on the right.

She kept this up until she reached the last piece of clothing that seperated her from her ultimate goal.  
Just as Kara was about to give a kiss Lena breathed out "Kara, please take off your pants, I want to feel all of you"  
Kara nodded quickly and shimmied out of her sweatpants and settled back down to continue where she left off.

She gave a kiss where Lena's leg meets her hip, a shudder travelled trough Lena's whole body as she moaned without restraint.  
Lena could feel Kara smirk against her skin as her fingers hooked underneath the waistband of her underwear.  
The two women looked at each other with heavy lidded eyes and kept eye contact as Kara got rid of the last piece of clothing on Lena.

She gasped as she looked over Lena's body, a slight coat of sweat covering her skin, her breasts moving rapidly up and down from her breathing.  
Lena moaned from the way that Kara was looking at her, it wasn't just lust that was shown in her eyes, there were a multitude of emotions in those bright eyes.  
The most recognisable one was love, just pure unadulturated love.

It wasn't just noticeable in her eyes as she was raking them up and down her body, memorizing every inch of naked skin, every small imperfection.  
It was most noticeable in her touches, as if she was made from porcelain or glass or maybe even a combination of the two.  
Lena was familiar with fucking, she knew how to take what she needed, she knew how to achieve an orgasm with any partner and she knew how to give.

Not one partner ever left being unfulfilled and she never had a night with a partner where she didn't get what she needed from them.  
But this was different, this wasn't a random fuck with someone she picked up on the dancefloor.  
This wasn't a quick release after a stressfull week, this most definitely was not about taking what she needed to release the stress.

This was Kara making sure that Lena felt loved, felt wanted, needed, cared for, desired.  
It was to show how in love Kara was with Lena, show her that she was true to her words, that she was with her forever and every touch reverberated that promise.  
A loud moan escaped her lips as Kara kissed her right on the wettest part of her sex, causing her to throw her head back.

A hand shot to Kara's hair as her tongue darted out and slid trough the glistening wet folds, tasting every piece of Lena.  
Lena's breathing became heavier with every stroke of Kara's tongue, every moan that left her throat had a slightly higher pitch to it.  
A tongue entered her and caressed her inner walls and a soundless moan escaped as her hips rocked up on their own velocity.

Kara pressed down on her hip and Lena's hand immediately found hers and they entwined their fingers as Kara's tongue moved up and flicked over the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
Shockwaves went trough the whole of Lena's body, her fingers tightening around Kara's in a way that if she were human it would've hurt.  
She sucked on the small nub letting gasps and moans and "oh God"s combined with Kara's name and a severe amount of obscenities fall from Lena's lips.

Her free hand was raking all over Lena's body anywhere she could reach.  
From her knee to her hip, to her breast to her abdomen, back to her hip to her inner thigh, making sure her nails created soft red lines that disappeared as soon as they were visible.  
As her hand was about to reach her hip she changed its course and met with Kara's tongue, one finger entering Lena one knuckle deep, a high pitched gasp breaking free on its own will.

Kara quickly looked up to look at Lena's face and only saw utter pleasure across her face so she moved her finger in deeper, angling it slightly as it was fully buried inside of Lena.  
Her hips shot back up and Kara started a slow rythm, solely focussing on making Lena feel good, her breathing was becoming more labored, heavy and fast, her eyes closed and one hand playing with her own nipple.  
Kara's lips encircled the sensitive nub once more, pressing her tongue firmly against it, but not moving it, her finger slowly thrusting in and out in a steady and calm rythm.

"Kara. Pl-please" came a gasping plea for more "I-I need m-more" she stuttered and Kara obliged, entering another finger while continueing to pump in and out.  
Her tongue pressing into her clit and then relieving the pressure once more, Lena's erratic movements with her hips causing slight friction on her clit.  
Lena's hips rotate in the hope of more friction, Kara sped up the speed of her fingers and she felt Lena's walls clench around her digits so she started working on her clit with her tongue.

The pleasureable moans filling the bedroom while Kara circled her clit, then licked vertically, horizontally, created a square, again a circle, diagonally until Lena's hips stalled up in the air.  
Her breath caught in her throat, back arched, her nipple pinched in between her fingers, Kara's fingers and tongue still working to prolongue Lena's orgasm.  
As her body fell back on the bed she slowed her ministrations, not fully stopping untill Lena pulled on her hand that was still entwined with her own.

She looked up her body and kissed her way up until she reached her mouth and kissed deeply, her fingers still buried inside of her, sporadically twitching that caused her whole body to twitch in return.  
"Kara" Lena whispered "you're wearing too much clothing" she simply stated and Kara looked confused "I'm only wearing my underwear" she said and realized what she meant when she had said it.  
Lena smirked when she saw Kara catching on and she removed her fingers from her to take her panties quickly off and Lena sighed as the feeling of being filled had left.

She didn't have to mourn for long as the fingers found their way back within an instant, a combination of a loud moan and gasp left her mouth as Kara's digits easily slid in till the last knuckle.  
Lena's hand shot down when Kara stopped moving and moved two fingers trough slick wet heat, dipping slightly in to gather the fluids and bring it up to her clit as she started to rub up and down on it.  
Kara's hips started bucking, even though Lena had barely even touched her, she could feel herself being on the verge of an orgasm already and she panted heavily.

The bucking of her hips caused her fingers inside of Lena to move, her hips and heartrate responding in time of Kara's bucking hips.  
Lena slipped her two fingers into Kara, thrusting in and out in time with their hips, her palm brushing Kara's clit.  
She could feel herself on the verge of her second orgasm, even more intense than her previous one as she looked at Kara's face.

Eyes closed, mouth agape, lips wet, a few drops of sweat finding a way down from her forehead, Lena's mouth finding Kara's jaw, licking her way up to her lips.  
Their tongues finding each other half way, both moaning loudly, hips bucking even more wildly feeling each other so close.  
Kara threw her head back as Lena's fingers found a particular sensitive spot buried inside of her, her hips thrusting forward, putting more force on the fingers inside of Lena burying them deeper and Lena came hard.

The loud moan reverberated in Kara's head and that was enough to fall over the edge for her, their bodies stilling, fingers still moving inside each other, coaxing out every last bit of the orgasm.  
They fall on top of each other as the waves stop and they both try to catch their breathe, the shockwaves making their bodies twitch and they both moan as they extracted their fingers.  
Kara laid back on her back and Lena laid half on top off Kara, trying to catch their breaths after their intense shared orgasm.

"I love you too Kara Danvers" Lena said when her breathing came back to normal, her heart still racing.  
Kara smiled widely "its Zor El" she softly said and when Lena looked her confused she clarified "my last name, is Zor El. Danvers is my adopted name"  
Lena kissed Kara softly "then I love you, Kara Zor El. More than you realise"

She laid back down and started to drift off to sleep when a thought crossed her mind.  
"Kara?" a sleepy hum was her reaction "thank you for catching me. Thank you for saving me from doing something horrendously stupid"  
Blue eyes shot open and kissed the top of Lena's head firmly "I love you Lena Luthor, nothing will keep me from you. I will always be there to catch you if you fall"

"How did you know to come by L Corp?" Lena asked, genuinely curious to how she knew, Kara smiled shyly, even though Lena couldn't see.  
"From the moment the Daxamites left, I kept listening to your heartbeat, it sounded off and I tuned in on you and I heard you apologize. I got scared so I flew as fast as I could. Glad I arrived when I did"  
Lena's heart fluttered as she kissed the bare skin covering Kara's collarbone "you truly are something else Kara Zor El"

Green eyes turned foggy as happy tears fell from them "I promise I'll always be here Lena. Always" were the last words on Kara's lips as they both drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
For the first time Lena slept without nightmares bugging her troughout the night, for the first time in two days she felt at peace.  
For the first time in two days Lena didn't blame herself for what happened to National City.


End file.
